


Albatross

by Limitless_Musings



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: She was an albatross—capable of bringing forth his salvation or his destruction. Only his choice would decide which ending he would bring upon them both.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou x Kagome_

_**Albatross** _

**Chapter One**

He could feel the wind brush past him. Unlike others, he did not sense things the way that most did. Although he could not smell, feel, or taste, he could hear with great clarity. It was strange but it was like the very vibrations of the earth echoed in his soul. Today however the bellows of the townspeople that often prayed before him were resonating with terrifying intensity. Amongst their cries was that of a child's calling out to her sibling. The celestial being swiftly adjusting his senses to hear more of what was occurring. Sobs and terrified screams of betrayal swiftly hit him. Amongst the terror was the revelation that a miko had been severely injured. It was a shrine maiden that often prayed before him. His soul wrenched at the thought of her injury. Even at this distance he could tell that it was a fatal wound.

Without warning, a dark mass began to form behind him. A chill of danger and foreboding shot through his soul. From within the shadows a dark presence cloaked itself and watched as the village frantically ran about. The screams of terrified confusion rang out below. The sound of his precious children caused fury to envelope him. Was he the monster responsible for all of this chaos? If so then he'd be the one to put an immediate stop to it! To the trained eye, a soft golden glow began to resonate from the branches of the Goshinboku.

The demon tensed, sensing the power emanating from the base of the tree. Scarlet eyes watched the oak suspiciously. The spirit of the Goshinboku gathered up his strength and swiftly blasted it at the unwelcome visitor. It reeled backwards, quite possibly injured, then took off within the darkness of the forest beyond. Only a few moments passed before the wounded miko appeared. Her wound was far more dire than even he had anticipated. Despite the amount of pain she was in, she managed to drag her near lifeless body to the outskirts of the village. He could not help but respect her willpower to live.

She bowed her head as silent tears streamed down her face. A thick stream of blood trickled from her pale wrist, over the back of her hand, and dripped quietly upon the earth below. The sound of her desperate prayer rang clearly in his consciousness. Despite his current form, he tried his best to carry out her dying wish. A flash of silver and crimson streaked across the path between them.

Then the light pinprick of something piercing his outer layer struck him, along with the sensation of something being pinned to his front. Power emanated from the source. So this would be the end would it? It was such a shame. He had wished for so much more for those two.

Despair filled his being for the lost souls before him. One pinned to the thick bark of his trunk while they other lay dying before her people. Such sad creatures humans were. A soft light enveloped the tree. Even if he could not save the girl, he would at least save this boy. It was the least he could do after all his prayers. The arrow piercing the male's chest then glowed a soft gold. The enchantment around it was beginning to alter. He used what bit of energy he had left to stop the boy's death. Instead he was able to use his remaining power to alter it into a sleeping state. One day, he would have the strength to awaken him. But for now this would have to do. With that, the Goshinboku fell into a deep slumber. Its power cradled around the silver-haired hanyou pinned to its trunk protectively. Fifty years would pass before the Goshinboku would awaken once again.

* * *

Higurashi Ikui stared intently at the hollowed out mark etched deep within the Goshinboku. His cerulean eyes glared venomously at the stark reminder of his failures. It was all about to start again today. He crossed his arms, glowering at the crevice. As much as he wanted to make an excuse and ship his children away from the shrine for a few days, he knew that it would be irresponsible to do so. The past was already set and stone. Neither he, nor anyone else had the right to interfere. So he would have to stand watch, hoping that all would turn out well.

"Papa!" Kagome called out, running out of the shrine. She hurriedly slipped on her loafers, nearly tripping over the shrine steps. "Don't forget that today's the day!" She grinned up at her father. Giving a light peck on his cheek, she rushed off to find her little brother. Indeed it was. The man's expression soured at the very thought. Unbeknownst to his daughter, her words had a double meaning to them. Cerulean eyes watched helplessly as she ran into the well house. Was it time already?

Higurashi Ikui took a few uncertain steps after his children. It wasn't his place to interfere with fate. He had no right to stop what was about to occur, but still… His gaze hardened as his steps grew bolder and his pace increased. He'd be damned if he allowed his child to go through that pain without a fight! Ikui made his way up the stairs leading to his destination. The man stood at the threshold of the well house. Souta was crouched by his side as Kagome held Buyo in her arms at the base of the well itself. It had long since dried up, but power still emanated from it. That same power began to pulsate in rhythm with the young girl's aura. She was standing so close, yet she could not sense the terrible fate that was about to befall her. His brows furrowed into a deep scowl. This future was about to be changed… and hopefully for the better. His hands tightened into fists. It was time.

"Seriously Souta, couldn't you have gotten him yourself!" The young woman huffed. She shot her younger brother a sharp glare. The steep contrast from the light pouring in from the opened doorway and the shadows spilling over her face from the darkened room made the young teen's intense glower that much fiercer.

"Aw c'mon you know it's creepy in there!" The boy shot back, tucking himself behind their father. In comparison, both of his children took after him the most. They both had his bright azure eyes and his dark hair. However Kagome seemed to have inherited her mother's stubborn spirit. His gaze hardened at the thought of what he needed to do next.

"Kagome, move aside." Their sire commanded, leaving no room for her to argue. Said girl shot him a quizzical stare. With their cat still clutched in her arms, she slowly made her way up the stairs. Like the beat of a heart, there was a pulsation of power. She only took a few steps before pausing to look at the well. It was an odd thing to say, but it almost seemed as if it were calling to her.

"Now!" Ikui demanded more fiercely. The teen jumped but quickly followed his instructions. It wasn't like their father to act in such a manner—seeing him like this made her disquieted and uncomfortable. The feeling was like that of being a five year old again after having been lectured by the towering figure of her father for sticking her hand in the cookie jar. The young woman had nearly made it out of the well house when the worst occurred. From behind the sealed lid that covered the portal, the tell tale scratching of a youkai could be heard.

The Higurashi head quickly pushed his children out of the way. Without a second to spare, the lid burst apart into tiny splinters that fell away onto the earthy floor. Kagome and Souta cried out their fear. Ikui was quick to throw up a protective barrier. Not a second afterwards a centipede like youkai had thrown herself into it. The creature's mouth was agape and its eyes were locked onto Kagome's form. It tried over and over again, repeatedly smashing its shoulder into the invisible barrier.

"Give me the jewel!" The creature demanded. Its voice was hoarse from disuse as it's body slowly began to recompose itself. The tail of the centipede youkai snapped around violently-slamming against the walls that contained them. Kagome and Souta fled a short distance away. They cried out for their mother and grandfather. Ikui quickly rose from the debris. Dirt and broken splints of wood covered his form.

"Over my dead body." He retorted hotly.

The youkai didn't respond to his threat, instead she made a beeline for his fleeing daughter. With an outstretched hand he erected another barrier. Mistress Centipede dove right into it. The land god's eyes widened in shock as the youkai broke through it easily. The thin film that had been protecting Kagome shattered like glass. What the hell? He knew that he hadn't dropped his guard! So why had his barrier broken? Ikui hadn't much time to think as his child cried out in terror. The youkai had snatched her by the arm and began to pull her back towards the well. The thrashing that the demon's tail was doing managed to keep most of the debris out of the depths of the well; exposing a blue light that shimmered ever so slightly against the oak grain. Both miko and youkai screeched as their bodies were pulled through the darkness of the portal. He cried out. Stumbling across the damaged planks, he stretched out his hand to grasp hers. The tips of their fingers barely touched when the light engulfed them. It was then that Higurashi Ikui realized that Kagome was gone. His heart sunk in his chest. He couldn't stop the cycle.

There was one thing that comforted him for the time being. Even if fate had decided to intervene this time, he still had time to devise a plan to stop the events from unfolding as they had before. He glanced over at his family's tearful expressions. Kagome would be back, safe and sound, in three days time. So how would he explain all of this to his family in the meantime? His wife's, Izumi's, petrified expression tore at his heart. With a deep, inaudible sigh the land god of the Higurashi shrine picked himself up. A meeting needed to be called immediately. Azure eyes met a pair of crimson ones lurking quietly in the shadows of the forest that bordered their home. He'd need the help of his familiar in order to set things right again. He didn't give a damn what he'd have to do, he _would_ have his daughter back home when this was all over with. With a soft expression, he approached his sobbing wife.

"We need to talk."

_**Information:**_ For those who were confused, Kagome's father, Ikui, is actually a corporal form of the Goshinboku's spirit. At the start of this chapter, Ikui/Goshinboku had only just recently gained some power. As the prayers of the villagers grew stronger, so did he. Eventually he gained enough power to become a full-fledged land god of the Higurashi Shrine. He fell in love with Kagome's mother after seeing her struggles and took on a human form. Kagome's mother is never fully aware of his true nature, but as a result Kagome and Souta get some extra… benefits of being children of a land god.

_Ikui_ – Eternal well (One that never runs dry)  
_Izumi_ \- Fountain


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou x Kagome_

_**Albatross  
** _

**Chapter Two:**

Higurashi Ikui sat before the aging tengu quietly. His familiar purred contently at his side. Cream-colored fur gently waved as an evening's wind pushed through the cracks of the conference room. Blue eyes turned upwards. The silence that surrounded them was overpowering. Tension thickened the room with each passing second that ticked by.

"Will you accept my request Master Soujoubou?" The land god had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He fiddled with the outer-layer of his sleeve. There was a lot riding upon this meeting. His daughter's very life would depend this decision. His fidgeting did not go unnoticed by the other occupant.

The old crow hummed softly to himself. There was still much to consider. His withered hands stroked his white, cascading beard that fell to his chest. This was indeed a rare request. However he had the security and interests of his fellow children to consider as well.

"You are quite aware that women of any kind are strictly forbidden from setting foot here, are you not?" Ikui sighed at the question. This would definitely be a tricky obstacle to overcome. The tatami mat beneath his legs began to itch with all of his shifting about.

"I'm fully aware of your morals Master Soujoubou." He lifted his glass of tea to his lips, delicately sipping at the steaming liquid inside. "I am not asking you disregard those values, but to simply make an exception this once. She is still pure in soul and body. She can even abide by your rules and rituals. The only difference would be her gender." Setting his glass down upon the table, Ikui turned his cobalt gaze onto the elderly tengu. Despite his age-weathered appearance, the old man was still quite powerful. Kagome would need that strength if she were to survive coming months. "I will personally guarantee you that she will not become a disturbance among your children."

The Soujoubou thought over the Higurashi land god's words. It wasn't everyday that the man would prostrate himself before another, let alone one of youkai heritage. It seemed that what the spirit had seen in his past was extreme enough to warrant such an arrangement. He felt the urge to sigh at the prospect. His children would not be happy with this situation, Jirou in particular. The mere thought of breaking the news to that man nearly made him rescind his next decision.

"I'll allow the girl to stay on a few conditions," He began slowly. Ikui's shoulders relaxed somewhat from relief. "She must obey _all_ of our rituals, including partaking in martial arts. If she is stay with us for an extended period, then she must abide by our rules." The Soujoubou took a few seconds to think over the next part carefully. "For her safety, she will be placed in the inner sanctum of our compound. One of our men will be appointed to stand guard over her quarters at all times. A power such as hers will draw attention from unwanted demons. Our barriers can only protect against so many power-hungry youkai." The old man gave the land god a pointed glare. "She will also be responsible for her own training while she is here. It is my understanding that she is still quite new to her abilities as a miko. We cannot risk one of our own being hurt by a misunderstanding."

Ikui nodded in agreement. Those terms were very fair considering the situation. He very much doubted that Kagome would fuss too much. At least for the first half of her stay here, after that all bets were off. The Higurashi head sweat dropped at the thought. He sincerely hoped that things would go well. Otherwise, they'd be royally screwed.

"Lastly, should the girl choose to disregard any of the of the following rules she will be exiled from Mount Kurama. Have I made myself clear?" The crow's voice, though gravelly with age, came out strong and demanding. The dark haired male nodded.

"I accept those terms Master Soujoubou." His familiar purred again at his side as he brushed his fingers through her soft fur. Her crimson eyes brightened contentedly.

"Then it's settled. Three months time from now, your daughter will be brought here. If something should come up in the meantime, please inform us immediately." Ikui bowed respectively before the tengu.

"Thank you Master Soujoubou. I assure you that you will not regret your decision." With that the Higurashi head was dismissed from the compound. He watched as the other tengu stared at him suspiciously. It wasn't often that they had visitors and when they did, they often brought trouble. The land god of the Higurashi Shrine fought the urge to smirk. Oh the trouble Kagome would bring them indeed. His cobalt eyes fixated on the gate, he was politely waved off by a silver haired tengu by the name of Suirou. As the gates swung shut behind him, he turned his gaze towards his familiar.

"Ready to head home Kirara?" She mewled before a burst of flames engulfed her tiny body. When the fires receded, the nekomata had changed into her monstrous battle form. Ikui swiftly mounted the lion-cat. She took off with a quick burst of speed and snaked through the tree-line fluidly. It had been quite some time since the firecat had really been able to stretch her muscles. With a small tug of her fur, he encouraged her to go faster. This would be a good time for them to put her old skills back to use.

As the sun's dull rays began to set, Ikui smiled to himself. He had done it. He had secured the Soujoubou's word to protect his daughter. His gaze darkened at the thought that would bring her to such desperate lengths. There were only three months left before everything would go to hell. He would have to do more if he wanted Kagome to survive. Putting more pressure on the battle cat's side, he pressed her to go faster. There was one more stop that would need to be made. He only hoped that he would get there in time…

* * *

"You must be joking." Jirou glared darkly at the older tengu. There was no way that such a thing could be true! It was absolutely ludacris! A woman? Here? Absolutely not! Not if he had anything to say about it!

"I do not jest you child," The Soujoubou announced, "She will arrive within a few months. I suggest you get used to the idea as _you_ will see to her protection personally." There was a quiet rage that stormed within Jirou.

"I do not mean any disrespect but what are you thinking?" His wings flapped at the indignity of it all. "How do you expect us to welcome a… a _woman_ ," The tengu struggled with the very word, "into our compound? The inner sanctum at that!"

"Calm yourself Jirou," Silver hair billowed peacefully in the night's wind, "I wouldn't have accepted if I believed that this wasn't necessary."

"But then why?"

"Because we need her to survive as well." Jirou was shocked at the proclamation.

"I don't quite follow you." The younger of the tengu started. Where was their master getting at with this? What would _they_ need with some girl?

The Soujoubou looked deep into the depths of his tea. The liquid was dark and murky, much like the future ahead of them. "The burden she carries is quite heavy you know." He stated cryptically, "It is a weight that only she can bare." The old man lifted his gaze to the crimson monochrome that danced across the sky, "Yet what she decides to do with that weight will ultimately affect us all." Jirou began to feel the pin prick of a headache form behind his eyes. What was this all about? Why all the secrecy? If at all possible, the would-be successor was even more peeved now than he had been before.

"What are you getting at Master?"

"It is because of her destiny that I accepted," Silver brows furrowed together, "If she were to die, then so would this future." He took a small sip at his tea, enjoying the way the flavor tasted, "Her fate is now intertwined with us all." Grey eyes darkened considerably, "I cannot say much as of now, but you will understand when she arrives. Of that I can guarantee."

Jirou didn't have much to say against the old crow. He knew that their leader's word was law and his wisdom was far beyond his own, but something was still bothering him. Why now? Of all the generations why would they accept this _one_ girl into their ranks? Even if it were only temporary and she followed their rituals to the tee, which he highly doubted she could, she still did not belong on Mount Kurama. Gender alone dictated that much.

"Oh and Jirou," The Soujoubou began as the tengu made his way out of the conference room, "Try not to scare the child. You must use a much gentler hand when dealing with her." A rare flush of embarrassment spread across said crow's face.

"That will depend on her willingness to abide by our rules." He muttered darkly. He slid the door closed behind him as he turned down the corridor. Darkness fell through the cracks of the wall; the only illumination coming from the small candles sporadically placed throughout the compound. Jirou's mind wandered as he traveled back to his quarters. Of all the things, he would now be playing the part of babysitter and bodyguard to some teenaged human girl who had no handle over her powers. What else would go wrong with this arrangement? His dark brows furrowed at the thought. The only saving grace was the fact that he had so much time to prepare for her 'visit'. The idea filled him with anger. He didn't like this, not one single bit. As he turned the final corner, the wall opened up to a tiny courtyard. The moon's silvery light filtered through the silent hallways, lighting the tengu's path. The image brought him some measure of peace before he entered his room. The next three months would be the most torturous.

Jirou laid upon his futon, his emotions still flickering between confusion and anger. Why? He turned over to his side, one oversized wing folding over the other. He would get his answers one way or another, even if it meant interrogating the girl. With that, he fell into a fitful slumber. The next three months, Jirou worried, would be filled with as many sleepless nights like this.

* * *

Kagome stared as Inuyasha slurped down the last bit of ramen she had packed. Several weeks had passed since her first time through the well. So far they had only managed to collect a meager amount of jewel shards. She briefly glanced down at the glimmering crystals lying dormant in the palm of her hand. Shippou rested easily on her shoulder, commenting on the hanyou's lack of dining grace. The teen ignored the two males as they began to argue back and forth about how to properly consume ramen.

"At least use some class and not fling the broth at us!" The fox growled, his emerald eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Keh! As if!" The silver haired hanyou turned his back towards them, "Ain't like there's anyone of importance here."

"You take that back!" Shippou growled from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, "You like Kagome! Just admit it already!"

Said girl still hadn't taken notice of their argument. Instead her mind was filled with guilt. This was all her fault. Shippou's father, the jewel shattering, and everything else that they were likely to run into afterwards.

"I do _not_!" Inuyasha growled out, but the flush spreading across his cheeks gave him away.

She continued to ignore them. Why had she even been pulled through the well in the first place? It was obvious that she didn't belong here. She had no skills with the bow, she couldn't fight and she definitely didn't know what she was doing when it came to collecting the pieces of the Shikon. The teen was halfway tempted to return home. Her father had acted... _strangely_ when Inuyasha first appeared in their home. He had been aggressive and nearly physical with the inu hanyou. As soon as Inuyasha yanked her up by her arm, her father had nearly knocked him over with his shoulder. It was clear that her father did not like the boy one bit, but why she wasn't exactly sure. Perhaps it was because of how things ended up the first time she was taken through the well? The mere memory caused her to shiver. That Mistress Centipede still haunted her nightmares. The skin over Kagome's arms raised at the mere thought of the youkai that pulled her into this mess. Now that she was here, what was she supposed to do? Keep traveling with Inuyasha until all the shards were gathered up? Her cobalt eyes turned up to look at her companion.

His face was pulled into an expression of stubborn pride. There was bits of kindness every now and then, but his harsh attitude was already starting to wear down on her. To be quite frank, Kagome was starting to get tired of his callous comments. A snipe here and a comment there about how Kikyou was much more beautiful and powerful than her were bearing down on her self-esteem. Even worse were the constant comments of what she liked to call the 'blame game'. It was her fault this happened or if she had just been a little more attentive than that wouldn't have happened. It was... troublesome...

Their little conversation was quickly cut short by Kagome's piercing stare.

"Say Inuyasha," She began slowly, drawing the glass bottle up and depositing the newly acquired shards into the container. "What do you think we should do about the rumors of that witch?" Seeing Inuyasha flustered brought to the surface an emotion Kagome couldn't quite place. It wasn't the butterflies that one spoke of when crushing on someone-instead it was almost a light feeling of discomfort. Determined to keep the conversation away from her, she decided that it was best to change the topic.

There was a moment of silence. Then the silver-haired dog shrugged, "Nothing. Ain't like she has a jewel shard or anything. Might as well leave her be." Unbeknownst to Kagome, golden eyes watched her hunched form carefully. He wouldn't admit it to her but he was concerned about how she had been acting lately. Something seemed off about the whole situation.

"I thought you might say that," The miko-in-training sighed. Well it was worth a try. Though the rumors were bothersome. Whispers of a witch wanting to revive the dead priestess Kikyou began to surface a few days ago. In all likelihood the witch only wanted her to find jewel shards for herself, however the thought that a demon could actually bring the dead back to life was troublesome indeed.

"I think we need to head back to Kaede's." Kagome stated slowly. In the few weeks that they had been together, the official heirarchy of who was in charge had yet to be fully set in stone. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't likely to go charging to the rescue for the sake of a woman who tried to kill him. All the same, she wanted to make sure that the witch didn't get her way. It would be a travesty against Kikyou's legacy to allow such a demon to mar her reputation.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed but didn't fuss. His silver ears twitched wildly back and forth in nervousness. There were only a few more days left before the new moon. They wouldn't be able to travel much in that time period. He would need to get them to safer territory before they could make their way back. In total, the detour could take up to a few extra weeks longer. Amber eyes locked on Kagome's and Shippou's forms. Their time together was short, but thought of either of them getting hurt made him physically ill. The young man nearly grumbled at the realization. He was starting to go soft.

"Fine, but we'll do things _my_ way this time!" He growled out, hoping that this would deter her from arguing with him in the future. Unlike Kikyou, Kagome had the habit of trying to challenge him for alpha status. She questioned everything he did and on occasion made him feel a bit stupid. He was never one to stand back so he'd fling insults at her to cover for his bruised ego. It wasn't exactly his most shining moments but the words had the effect that he desired. Inuyasha's molten gaze met Kagome's cobalt ones. The wry smile across the girl's face made his stomach drop.

"As if you'd have it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou x Kagome_

_**Albatross  
** _

**Chapter Three:  
**

The summer heat was in full swing. Kagome trekked silently, brushing strands of hair away from her neck. Much to her dismay sweat stuck to her like white on rice, causing her to tug at a couple of tangles painfully. The sun's heat blared down upon her pale form. Her legs grew heavy with exhaustion as dark circles were starting to become more apparent beneath her eyes. The miko-in-training could feel the beginnings of a stress-induced illness coming on. They had been traveling nonstop for the past two months. Despite their desire to return to Kaede's village, they had run into several youkai on the way. Many of them were weak creatures that were easy to handle however there were a few that had been a bit more difficult. They had already lost out on the past couple of nights due to the inu hanyou's transformation on the night of the new moon. A large group of youkai that had been following them for some time had noticed of the change in their traveling companion and decided to take advantage of his mortality. Kagome had used up most of the power she had fighting off the beasts but in the end it was Inuyasha that drove them all away at daybreak. However since they lost so much time due to their interference, Inuyasha had decided that the best course of action would have been to push them as fast as they could to cross the forest before the end of the day. Judging by his erratically twitching ears and the ever thickening foliage that surrounded them, Kagome was certain that his goal was not about to come to pass.

"Would ya pick up the pace already!" Inuyasha cawed. He tilted his head back to cast a blistering glare at his two companions. "It's getting dark and I damn sure don't want to get stuck out here!" She fought the urge to sigh. Of course he didn't want to. The last thing that man ever wanted was for them to slow them down in any way shape or form. Cobalt eyes stared peevishly at the impatient dog. He was so selfish! Was it really so hard for him to think about someone else for once in his life? The weight in her legs grew heavier. Damn, how far had they already gone today? Her chest tightened painfully from her exhaustion.

The little fox kit perched on Kagome's shoulder stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. The dark haired woman sighed as Inuyasha made an attempt to grab the child from her shoulder. There it was again – that petulant nature that kept rearing its ugly head. The miko-in-training briefly wondered how a hanyou as old as Inuyasha could still act like a five year old? Perhaps youkai aged much more slowly mentally than their human counterparts? Seeing the silver-haired dog grab Shippou by his tail and twirl him around like a yo-yo solidified her belief. A rare bought of rage welled deep within her soul as she saw the half demon smack the child. Fatigue long forgotten, she marched up to their companion to give him a piece of her mind.

"That's enough Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was harsh and reprimanding. Shippou's eyes swirled as he was callously dropped to the ground in a heap of fur. "Get your act together!" She ground out, "What can a boy like Shippou do to you to deserve such treatment!" The fire in her heart flared to life, making her cobalt orbs appear like a pair of blue flames. During the entire trip Inuyasha had done nothing but insult, demean and verbally abuse the both of them. The final straw was when he started putting his hands on the fox. She would not stand by and allow this kind of abuse to continue!

With a huff, she approached the sulking half demon. "I don't care if you _are_ angry! You will not under _any_ circumstances lay your hands on that child, do you under stand me?" She prodded his chest with a sharp poke of her index finger. The clouds above darkened as a bolt of lightening struck one of the forests' trees a short distance away. Kagome's expression combined by the terrible rumbling of thunder caused Inuyasha to jump back in shock. He had never seen her like this. Sure they got into their spats, but it usually ended with a quick 'sit'. Golden eyes slid guiltily to Shippou's unconscious form. Dark blotches of purple began to form over the boy's skin from where he had hit him earlier. Perhaps he _did_ take things too far this time? The teenager gathered the kit into her arms protectively. She turned her back on their 'companion' and began to wander down the gravel path that snaked its way through the forest.

The hanyou watched them sullenly. Why did he always manage to screw things up? He shoved his hands into his sleeves and followed several paces behind them. An emotion began blossom within his chest, one he thought long forgotten: guilt. He watched as Kagome continued marching forward, but something was wrong. She started to lean and her breath was coming in heavy pants. Golden eyes widened in shock as she slowed, her body leaning even more than before. His heart skipped a beat as he lurched forward. She was about to fall! His arms snake fluidly around her waist and rib cage. Much to Inuyasha's relief he had been able to grasp her just before her head collided with the thick bark of a tree trunk. Shippou was still dazed in her slackened grip. A tired groan escaped the boy's lips as he turned his face into Kagome's neck.

"Are you alright?!" The silver-haired man shouted frantically. The girl went limp in his arms, her face gaunt. How had he missed the signs of her illness? The heat of her fever burned hotly against his skin. "Damn it all! Don't you dare die on me you stupid girl!" Inuyasha ground out between gnashed teeth.

_Stupid girl_

In Kagome's semi-conscious mind, the words replayed over and over again. A small yet cynical smile spread across her face. That's right. That was all she was. Just a simple, stupid little girl that had gotten caught up in this nightmare world. Inuyasha had made that much clear. She was nothing like the Kikyou the villagers spoke of. She wasn't graceful, she wasn't strong, she didn't even know how to defend herself! Perhaps things would be better if just went home? The world around her burned as she drew in painful gasps of air. She didn't belong here. With a pang in her heart, Kagome realized that she never did.

* * *

Ikui glanced nervously at his wife. Her gaze was fixated on something resting deep within the well's darkness.

"Are you sure she'll be back?" The woman's chin trembled with fear. Sun-tanned skin touched the wooden lip of the portal. Delicate nails dug themselves deep inside the grain. Ikui flinched ever so slightly.

"She'll be back, you'll see." Although he forced himself to smile, he knew exactly what was about to happen. Their daughter would return but she'd never be the same again. His heart tore at the memory of her ragged appearance, bloodied clothes and empty expression. She had looked so frail, so weak. The land god feared that perhaps allowing his daughter passage through the well was a mistake. Still, even if he wanted to cut the connection it'd be virtually impossible. A power even greater than his surrounded the portal. It wound itself around the well tightly and overtook his own.

Izumi nodded, the tears still threatening to fall. How had it come to _this_? Wasn't a mother supposed to protect her child? Yet here she was, unable to do anything other than wait while her first born fought blood-crazy youkai. Why was she always so _useless_?

_You'll never amount to anything!_

She squeezed her hazel eyes shut at the memory. Of course. How could she have forgotten? The vile things that her own family had thrown her way resurfaced beneath the false pretense of a happy childhood.

Ikui pulled his wife into a tight hug. The moment he saw her face lower, he already knew that something was wrong. She buried her face in the warm junction of his neck and collar bone. Her tears glided over her cheeks onto her husband's exposed skin. He dared not to whisper words of false comfort for those would only cut her deeper. He would be able to promise their daughter's return but not her safety. Not yet at least. There was still one last place to go. He had tried once before to be granted an audience with that person but was denied on the spot. Ikui's expression darkened at the thought. Did the other land gods truly think him so weak? The power in the well pulsated once more. It was nearly time. The rest of the night he spent holding his wife close to him. His son had taken to sleeping in his sister's bed during her trips away from them. Despite their constant bickering, the boy desperately missed his sibling. It was as clear to him as the crystal shards Kagome carried around her neck that Souta could sense that something was terribly wrong. He needed to pull his family back together again, but how? What could he possibly do to untie fate's thread from his child's very soul? The spirit's heart ached. He'd have to keep trying. No matter the cost, he'd have to keep pushing forward to see that she was returned home safely. After all, that was what he promised her all those years ago.

* * *

Three days Kagome slept. Her breaths were ragged and her fever had yet to break. Cobalt eyes slowly opened to reveal a shabby hut that barely protected them from the intense weather. With a flushed face, she reached clumsily for the items sprawled around her limp form. Where was it? The palm of her hand landed on a ceramic bowl. Recognition illuminated her eyes. With little grace she tried to grasp the bowl. Instead her hand fell limply to the side and accidentally knocked the liquid to the wooden floor. Clear water spilled from the edge of her futon across the ground. It seeped past the gaps of the flooring beneath them, dripping noisily onto the ground below.

"You could've asked." A gruff response drew her attention to the silver-haired hanyou. She lifted her half-lidded gaze to stare at him suspiciously. Kagome shifted her weight further away from him. The way his golden eyes perused her nearly naked form began to make the teen uncomfortable. It was such a strange thing to experience. It was almost as if he were looking _through_ her like some sort of distorted image. His nose twisted in a scowl.

"I didn't see any reason to." She pulled the thin sheet of cloth up to her shoulders. As a result her feet and knees were suddenly exposed to the summer's humid air. A chill ran down the miko-in-training's spine. Not because of the sudden rush of air, but because of the way Inuyasha's eyes trailed up her thighs to the apex of her legs. She tucked said appendages under herself in an attempt to guard her body from his prying gaze. "Besides, I didn't know that you were there." Kagome turned her flushed face away from him. Why was it so damn hot? Sweat poured from her flesh and soaked the bedding beneath her.

"What's to hide? Ain't nothing I hadn't see before." He tilted his nose towards the ceiling, "Besides, you ain't got much girl." The teen's heart dropped. Why did this man have such a hold over her? With one look, one _word_ , and her whole world would come crashing down around her. Humility shattered, she gathered herself and pulled away from the half-demon.

"If that's true then I'd appreciate it if you'd look away. You're not my husband, I do _not_ grant you permission to look upon me in such a manner." Kagome mustered as much dignity as she possibly could considering the circumstances. He snorted in response, tossing a jewel fragment at her.

"Got that last night." He slung his Tessaiga over his shoulder, "Now that you're better we should get going. Oh and you really ought to take a bath. You reek." With that the coarse hanyou left her to her own devices. She tried, she really did! But the tears slowly began to form in her eyes. Angrily wiping them away, she refused to give Inuyasha that satisfaction. He would never know how horribly he made her feel. Not if she had anything to say about it! Beside her Shippou still slept soundly. His face was scrunched in a serious pout. Tiny claws dug into the cloth of her sleeping yukata. From the way the boy's body trembled, she figured that the poor thing had been frightened out of his mind over her. The dark-haired woman gathered the kit into her arms. His form immediately relaxed. She smiled at the sight. Even if Inuyasha continued to be cruel, she knew that she'd never stop returning here-if only for this child's sake.

The fever she had from before was slowly beginning to fade. The pin pricks of heat upon her cheeks receded. The teen threw her sheets back to reveal a simple white yukata that went to her mid-thigh. Despite the harsh words he had thrown at her, the half-demon had been correct in his assumption that she needed a bath. The stench of sweat and illness clung to her. Laying Shippou back onto the futon she covered him with the covers she had just throw back. He sighed then snuggled deep into the pillow she had been resting on before. A touch of smile graced his lips. She cast one last glance at the boy before gathering her supplies.

The days of sleeping away her fever made Kagome's legs tremble beneath her. They were weak from disuse and the sudden movement caused her head to spin. Still, she pushed forward to an onsen she was sure was nearby. The teen followed the dirt path until she came upon the hot spring she had been seeking. No one was around and the afternoon's light was starting to fade into darkness. Twilight was upon them. Kagome suddenly became aware that she'd have to make quick work of her bath if she wanted to return to the hut safely before dark.

She peeled off her yukata and climbed gingerly into the scalding water. The next several minutes were spent in peace. Unbeknownst to her, those few moments were about to be shattered...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou x Kagome_

_**Albatross  
** _

**Chapter Four:  
**

Inuyasha rested his head against the thick bark of a tree trunk. The oddly scented soap that Kagome used wafted heavily through the air. He inhaled deeply. It was so strange. One shift in the wind and all of his instincts were on fire. She was so similar to Kikyou yet so different. Their scent was nearly identical, but where Kikyou had an overpowering smell of cherry blossoms, Kagome's was that combined with fresh rainwater. It added a bit of freshness to the smell, causing him to lose any semblance of his senses.

A deep flush spread across his cheeks at their interaction earlier in the day. The image of her exposed legs had burned itself into his memory. Despite his words, he actually _hadn't_ seen any of Kikyou's body before. She had been too much of a cold fish to show him anything. For all his boasting it was all just bravado. The way Kagome had tilted her head down, shuffled the covers closer to herself and shifted her gaze shyly away made him _burn_ like never before. Golden eyes slid to peer though the thick layer of branches but the vines criss crossed over each other, creating an impenetrable barrier against prying eyes. Damn, perhaps if he just moved a bit further south? Mid-crane of his neck, the tell tale sign of a youkai hit the edge of his senses.

"Shit!" The hanyou took up his fang before darting off to chase after the creature. It was way too close! How the hell hadn't he sensed it before? The sound of Kagome's terrified scream hit his ears, forcing him to go that much faster to reach her. Damn it all, was he that lost in thought that he missed the bastard until it was on top of her? His gaze narrowed. No, that wasn't it. Whatever was after Kagome had managed to hide itself from him until it chose to strike. With one bound he landed in the clearing where his companion had been bathing. She was only partially dressed. Her white bath towel slipped to her waist as what appeared to be a mountain witch grasped the teen's arm in her age-withered hand.

"Be silent child lest ye find your mouth sewn shut!" The crimson-eyed retch hissed in Kagome's ear. The dark-haired girl turned her terrified gaze onto Inuyasha's still form. His eyes were dark and his fangs were bared. In the sliver of moonlight that cascaded onto the forest floor it almost made him seem… _dangerous_. A chill of fear shot through her body, causing a deep sensation of foreboding.

"Let her go!" The hanyou demanded. With the Tessaiga at the ready he eyed the situation carefully. Kagome yelped in pain as the witch tightened her vice-like grip on her arm. He felt his eyes bleed at the sight of the newly formed bruises. Despite how he treated the girl, he'd be damned if he let someone else harm her!

She thrashed from one side to the next, hoping to free herself from the demon but to no avail. With her bows and arrows lying in a heap several feet away, Kagome was ashamed to admit that she was at the youkai's mercy. Unless Inuyasha could break the mountain witch's hold on her, she wasn't going to be going anywhere.

"Nay child, I shall have this lass. After all, I'll be needing her soul!" With that, the youkai took to the sky in a blinding light. The would be miko felt herself being pulled with such severity she partially thought that her arm was about to be ripped off. Inuyasha's feral cries reverberated through the forest. She watched in mild shock as birds flew from their perches and nearly slammed beak first into them. Kagome screamed as the witch tugged at her arm even harder.

"Silence lest ye really yearn for death! Tis only your soul I'll be needing, not ye!" The teen quieted as the cold steel of the youkai's scythe threatened to pierce the soft flesh of her neck. So she stilled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. There was little she could do at this point. Even if she had the physical strength necessary to fight back, the witch could easily drop her to her demise. Kagome took a deep breath. She needed a plan and quick.

* * *

Jirou took a deep breath as he scanned the letter in his hands. Master Soujoubou sat across from him, a contemplative expression on his age-worn face.

"That came from Higurashi Ikui. His daughter will be arriving late this evening." The old man started. Wrinkled fingers lightly rubbed against the warm ceramic of his teacup. "According to him, her injuries will be grievous. Please have Tamaru ready to receive her when she arrives." A wisp of steam rose from the object, curling beautifully in the air before evaporating into nothing.

The conversation was meant to end there but something was still bothering Jirou. A few months had passed since news of the woman's impending stay had been revealed. He'd had time to get adjusted to the idea but the thought alone of a female on Mount Kurama still left a bad taste in his mouth. Women. They were the representation of everything vile in their culture. They were created to lead men astray; to divert them from their true calling in life. So what could this one girl possess that could convince their leader to allow her to stay? He was curious.

"Master, if I may." The dark haired male began. "For what purpose must she remain here? Are there not other preferable locations for her to stay until her health returns?" The tengu chose his words wisely. One too many arguments had led him to avoid discussing the why's of this stranger's stay. To get the answers he wanted he'd need to question the circumstances around this situation. "Surely there are other mountains and healers that would be more useful to her."

The Soujoubou took a deep breath, "If that were the case then I would've turned down the Land God's request." The grave voice of their leader took on a deep baritone of discontent. "Alas that is not the case here. For it is not her body that is injured but her very soul."

Jirou set his own cup of tea down on the table between them. "An injury to the soul? What sort of trouble was she getting herself into? Only gods and youkai have the ability to damage a soul. Even if she's the Land God's child, he's such a minor one that her being targeted for that reason seems ludicrous." Just when one of his questions was answered another had taken its place.

"You are correct in your assumption that she's not being targeted because of the blood in her veins." The old man stroked his beard as his silver brows furrowed into a deep crevice. "I withheld certain information from you before to test a few theories out. I hadn't been fully convinced of Higurashi's story so I had Sanshirou investigate the matter further."

"What theory might you have been testing?" Jirou pressed.

"Shikon no Tama." The words slipped between them. "I needed time to verify whether the Land God's claims of its resurface was veritable." Dark eyes narrowed in concern. "Sanshirou has confirmed its existence in this world though it is now shattered and many of its pieces are missing."

"The Shikon? Like in the myth?" Jirou tucked his hands into his sleeves. His fists clenched tightly. So that was it? The girl had something to do with the sacred jewel? No wonder she needed to stay here. It was the only place where a person could go to heal their souls. If the girl truly did have the Shikon as suspected, then it'd be likely that the object itself would've caused damage. That also wasn't including the amount of youkai and gods alike that would track her down and kill her for it. A pinprick of a headache began to form behind his eyes. No wonder he'd been assigned the role of 'babysitter'. He'd be the only one capable of keeping her safe from such dangers. Great, that was yet another thing he had to worry about.

"I take it that she's the guardian mentioned in the old stories then?" The inquiry was less of a question and more of a statement.

The Soujoubou nodded again, "You are correct. Now, can I entrust that young woman to you Jirou? Are you willing to take on those added responsibilities?"

Jirou gave a mirthless laugh, "Was there any other choice?"

"I suppose not." The old man sighed. "Though many days I do wish that it didn't have to be like this. I do not take pleasure in seeing my children suffer." There was a tense silence in the air. The wings upon Jirou's back flexed as black feathers fell gently to the ground. The upcoming outrage the announcement of her stay would surely cause would be one difficult to cull. The idea of ceasing the ensuing rage entirely was laughable. A rare thrill filled Jirou. If there was one advantage of having a woman in their home than it'd be the vermin that would come out of hiding. They'd crawl out of their little holes and seek the power that only she possessed. The thought of them laying their filthy hands upon the gate walls made his body primed for a fight. It'd been many years since he'd faced a worthy opponent. If there was one thing Jirou was thankful for, it was that he'd no longer be bored.

"I'll see to her needs." The youthful tengu smirked. He withdrew his hand from his sleeve and grasped the teacup in front of him. There was only a small portion of the drink still left. With the slight tilt of his wrist he toasted the promise to his master. Oh he'd see to her needs alright. If only to get a worthy fight out of the creatures that would pursue her. The corners of his lips turned upwards into and even darker smirk. Only a few hours left.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and her mouth was dry. She tried to such in a breath only to find her throat swelled shut. She swallowed, the thick substance painfully sliding down her closed off throat. Where was she? What had happened? A inexplicable pain throbbed from somewhere within her. She was hurt but how? And by whom? A bright light shone in her eyes.

"You have to wake up!" A voice called from somewhere far away. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"Kagome, I need you to blink if you can hear me." It was becoming clearer now. She blinked in response.

"Good. Now blink once for yes and two for no. Can you understand what I'm saying?" She blinked once. There was a deep sigh followed by large hands prodding her body painfully. The teen cringed, tossing her head from side to side and kicking her legs up in response. "Are you in pain?" She gave a dull stare at the blurred figure above her. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Of course she was in pain! "Are you in pain?" The voice asked again, only more fervent and a little bit on the desperate side. She blinked again. A shuttered breath blew across her cheek.

"Kagome, what I'm about to do is going to hurt but I need you to bear with it. Can you do that for me?" Her fingers flexed instinctually. More pain? Why? What exactly happened to her? Then it hit her. It was like a wave of fire flooding her entire being. Her mouth opened and a strangled cry threatened to break loose from her swollen throat. Only a small gurgle made it past the closed air way. She nearly choked. Then, as soon as it came, the heat left her. The black shadows that haunted her vision began to ebb away. The dark-haired teen's throat opened somewhat and she realized that she could breathe again.

The young woman's chest heaved as she took in large gulps of air. How long had she been out? Where was she at now? Why was she here? Most of all, what happened with the mountain witch? Her azure eyes cleared and she was left staring up at a plain, wood planked ceiling. This place was unfamiliar. The smell of incense and the mountain forest perforated the room. The first thing she noticed after regaining full consciousness was that it was dark.

"Don't sit up just yet. You're body is still too frail." An unrecognizable voice stated from behind her. The teen craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the one who had saved her. It was a diminutive man. His body was lean and slender. There was very little muscle mass over his body. His dark hair was held together in a low ponytail and his eyes were a deep shade of hazel. Who was this person?

"My name is Tamaru. Now please, drink this." He pushed a small bowl of clear liquid into her face. One of his hands cradled the back of her neck, gently lifting her from her pillow. With practiced ease he carefully drew the bowl upwards and allowed her to easily drink the substance that she assumed was medicine.

"Will she be alright?" Another voice began from the opposite side of the room. It'd been the one she heard in her slumber. Refocusing her attention on the other person, her other senses began to clear as well.

"She'll be just fine Master Higurashi. A few days time and her body will be nearly back to normal. Her soul however will need a great deal more time to recuperate." Tamaru gently laid her back down and pulled the futon up to her shoulders. "Rest easy child. You're safe here."

Kagome opened her mouth, "Where am I?" She cringed as she realized just how terrible her voice sounded. It was frayed from disuse and barely an octave above a whisper. Wait. Had Tamaru just said _Master_ Higurashi? What was going on? A pink tongue shot out and wet her dry and cracked lips.

"You're on Mount Kurama." Kagome's father's voice started. He suddenly appeared beside her, his azure eyes shining with worry in the dark. "It's a sacred place that will enable you're soul to heal from the injury it received."

"My soul?" The miko-in-training questioned. So she wasn't in the feudal era anymore? How did that happen? Did Inuyasha bring her back? Where exactly was Mount Kurama anyways? The amount of questions she had nearly made her dizzy.

Ikui nodded gravely, "Yes, your soul. Inuyasha brought you back earlier this evening. Your soul has been…" The man stopped as the words refused to come out.

Tamaru finished the explanation for him, "Your soul has been dealt a serious blow. If anything, it appears to be torn in half." Hazel eyes narrowed as the mysterious man questioned her further. "Do you remember anything at all about what happened?"

Kagome spent a moment contemplating. The sound of frogs croaking in the background overwhelmed her thoughts. The mountain witch. Urasue. Kikyou. Inuyasha. Those names swam through her mind. Then pain. Blinding, tearing, searing pain. Her fingers clenched over the cloth of her futon as her eyes slammed shut. It couldn't be could it?

"I remember my soul being split into two. One half now exists outside of me." That was right. But what happened with Inuyasha? How had she gotten here? A trickle of fear run up the back of her spine. The image of crimson blood and wild, savage eyes burned in the back of her mind. Claws dripping with the life essence of _someone_. Who's blood had been on his hands?

_You will never escape._

Her breath came in short, panicked pants.

_She belongs to me. No one else. Not even you._

Kagome was only vaguely aware of the hands holding down her flailing limbs. There'd been so much blood. So much gore. Inuyasha hadn't been himself. A flash of a memory invaded her mind.

_Kagome lay paralyzed within the container of an ill-smelling cocoction. Azure eyes widened as she stared at the naked woman standing before her. It was Kikyou. The doll's matching eyes were blank and lifeless. Pale lips parted to whisper a word of warning but fell silent upon the wind's howling. Black, water-like hair billowed elegantly about the other woman's face. The teen felt all of her life drain from her. Bile rose to her throat before a blinding pain tore at her from the inside out. It hurt. She threw her head back and tried to scream. Nothing but dry air came out. The young woman arched her back as her legs struggled to move. She kicked, she flailed and she even writhed from side to side. All to no avail. Her body could no longer move the way it should._

_The mountain witch, who called herself Urasue, cackled maniacally. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Decades of research had finally bore her fruit. Staring at the creature before her, the hag had felt the need to congratulate herself. That was until she felt the sharp stab of claws burying themselves into her shoulder. Blood soaked the ground beneath her feet. A violent growl erupted from the newcomer._

" _Foolish old hag."_

The memory ended with her screaming. When Kagome came to she found two others in the room with her. Her father and Tamaru were clutching at her shoulders while a silver-haired male and a gruff-looking man were holding her legs. She took a few moments to breathe. The flashes were quick. The pain was as fresh as it had been a few hours ago. The teen's body shook with fear. The men released their hold over her body after sensing her relax. The shikon miko raised her hand. Dried flecks of blood still remained on the pale skin. Bile once again rose to her throat. Urasue's death had not been quick. It'd been slow, meticulous and gruesome. She had born witness to it all. However it was not just Urasue's demise that had her trembling. Another memory flashed in her mind.

_"So you would betray me yet again?" Kikyou's melancholy voice whispered quietly._

_A deep growl penetrated the mountain air._

_"Betray? You're a fine one to talk." There was a rough squeal of something glass-like scraping against the metal container of the tub she remained paralyzed in. "How about I show you the true meaning of betrayal?"_

_Kikyou's quiet cries of despair resounded in the air. Whatever Inuyasha was doing to her, Kagome did not want to know. It sounded painful. Her heart twisted for the woman._

_"That girl belongs to me. Her soul. Her body. All of it." Something cracked. "She belongs to me. No one else. Not even you." A vase smashed harshly to right of her. "Touch her soul again and I will teach you the true meaning of despair." Inuyasha's voice sounded wrong. It was deep and feral. A growl emanated from him. It was inhuman. His speech was barely even recognizable. Yet Kagome knew that it was him who was doing these horrific things. Blood splattered into the vile concoction she was left to lay in—turning the muddy liquid scarlet. Her hands were stained._

She spent the rest of the night fading in and out of consciousness. Her mind had gone blank afterwards. What few wisps of her memory that resurfaced were quick and always jolted her awake in a cold sweat. It was during that night that Kagome realized that something had gone terribly wrong. By dawn, she would need to recollect herself and get down to the bottom of what and why. For now she laid awake, staring up on the wooden planks of the ceiling above her. She listened as the chorus of frogs croaking and the crickets chirping crew to a crescendo—matching the utter wave of panic in her heart. Everything was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou/Kagome_

_**Albatross** _

**Chapter Five:**

Jirou waited patiently outside the doors of the inner sanctum. It'd been a full twenty-four hours since the girl arrived. Much of that time had been spent in delirium. The times she wasn't unconscious, she was having screaming fits. The tengu fought the urge to sigh. It had taken a great deal of effort on his part to hold her down without snapping her bones in two. She'd flailed about so violently the night before that there was a great risk of her injuring herself more than she already had. He leaned the back of his head against the wood of the doors. He'd expected an injury. He even expected to see her soul to be torn to pieces. What he had not expected to witness was the sheer insanity that her trauma caused her to act out. After twelve hours her fits seemed to have subsided somewhat. Now there were only a few occasional whimpers. How pathetic.

Only the strong survived. That was how this world worked. How could one creature so weak be the guardian of an object so powerful? It was maddening. A soft murmur floated from the room behind him. It sounded as if the Land God were attempting to placate his daughter's quiet cries. That was yet another annoyance. The infuriating man absolutely refused to leave the mountain until the girl had regained consciousness and he explained the situation to her himself. Something about it being a delicate situation and his rightful duty as her father. How tiresome. If he had to deal with this day in and day out until the very second she left, then Jirou knew that he was a goner. There would be nothing to contain his frustration with the whole ordeal. Gentle footsteps padded softly to the threshold of the barrier that separated him from the girl.

"She's awake. Master Higurashi is speaking with her now. Please inform Master Soujoubou immediately. I'm sure he'd want to be the first to welcome her into our fold." Suirou's delicate voice drifted from the crevices between the wall and door. For such a feminine man, he always knew exactly what to do. Jirou mildly envied him for that type of composure. Without complaint he did as instructed. Many of the other tengu had already picked up on a new presence within the compound but only himself, Tamaru, Suirou and the Master Soujoubou had seen the girl firsthand. It was better this way. The less who were aware of her the easier it would be to protect her from harm. Even now he could sense the tell tale prickling of minor youkai attempting to breach his barrier. Alas his will was too strong and none succeeded. They were all too weak.

The tengu paused as he passed by an empty corridor. The halls were exposed to the mountain's temperate air. From a distance away the pink flushed blossoms of their sacred tree loomed highly above the forest. He took a deep, calming breath. This was but the first of many trying days to come. He merely hoped that he'd have the strength to face the obstacles sure to come his way soon. Hazel eyes blinked then hardened in determined fury. Large fists clenched tightly. He would not fail. Regardless of whatever creature fate might feel fit to throw at him, be it a woman or a youkai, he'd defeat them all. As was the way of the tengu. No opponent was too strong or too powerful for them. At the end of this day, they would still remain a mighty race. A confident smirk splayed out across his lips. No female would ever be able to corrupt that.

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly. The pain she felt before had diminished greatly. A dull ache throbbed somewhere from deep within her. Images and memories of faceless men holding her down flashed in her mind. She bolted awake. The futon around her shoulders quickly fell to her waist. The bandages wrapped around her torso tightened and bound her chest uncomfortably. Her ribs rose and fell under the mild panic she was experiencing.

Azure eyes blinked as a pale hand went to grasp the bandages covering her chest. Nails dug into the rough cloth, attempting to pull at it to relieve the pressure. Her father's larger hand encompassed her own, stopping the teen from damaging herself even further.

"It's alright." Ikui soothed as he brushed his child's hair from her eyes. "There's nothing to fear here." Several moments passed before her breathing returned to normal.

Kagome blinked then turned to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. She recounted that this was Mount Kurama. That a man named Tamaru had healed her. But the other two who had entered the room remained faceless in the vague flashes of her hazed memories.

It was then that she felt it. The sharp emptiness of her missing soul. The soul that now resided within Kikyou. The ache that she felt before had been the pain of the piece being so far away. Separated by time and space itself. There was little she could do to regain it.

"Father," Kagome used the formal title, "What's going on?"

The dark haired man gave her a small, sad smile.

"I have much to tell you, child." His voice was soft and full of wisdom she was unaccustomed to. The teen listened with attentive ears and an open heart at the story of the being that was her father.

* * *

He had been just a lowly seedling when it first started. A small girl by the name of Chiharu had planted his seed in the soft earth of what would become Inuyasha's forest. She'd been a child of misfortune from the moment she'd been born. Her mother died during childbirth and her father in the bloody warfare that followed. There were many siblings that had come before her but none felt the need to see to her welfare. Instead she'd been taken under the guiding light of the village miko, Hotaru. Their world had been a very primitive one. Chiharu spent many long days under Hotaru's tutelage, learning to fight against the ancient evils that plagued their feral era.

One day Chiharu had been given the seed by a passing trader. It was a miniscule gift for a child so cursed by war and famine. Her limbs had been frail and her face dirtied but the girl of five years quickly showed the prize off to her pseudo caretaker. The miko had smiled down upon the girl and encouraged her to plant that seed and see to it that it'd grow into a strong tree. So that was what Chiharu did. By daybreak she'd taken off into the forest. Deep beneath the boughs of the trees she brushed aside the dirt. Tiny hands collected filth beneath nails. The process took nearly an hour. However the moment his seed hit the ground a faint power passed from girl to plant.

"Please, grow into a big and strong tree. Big enough to watch over the town!" Chiharu had cried gleefully, unknowingly passing on the first wish. Many weeks passed. His seed had cracked open and roots had sprouted to firmly set his place upon the earth. A couple of months and the beginnings of a stalk grew from the dirt. By then the child had grown a few inches though her azure eyes spoke of a deep despair that hadn't been there before.

"Keep growing. Please, just keep growing." She'd whispered. A sad smile touched the child's mouth. Though the edges of the smile were tinged with a scar that cut from her cheek down to her upper lip. Violence had touched her. Primitive though it was, this world was the only one he'd known. It was the one that both he and she had been born into. The other trees towered over him, blocking out the sunlight in a desperate attempt to kill the power that was already taking root. A fruitless attempt no less.

Months passed into years. A sapling grew into a small tree. His trunk was thin and easily swayed by the winds. Weeds had sprouted at his base, attempting to suck away the power flowing through him. Chiharu returned week after week and month after month. Like him, she too grew as well. Other, smaller scars had gathered themselves upon her pale skin. Her eyes grew dim over time but a small spark of hope was always alit when she approached.

"You're going to become a find tree one day." She gave a small laugh, "You might even outgrow all the others. Maybe then you'll be able to see everything that goes on in the village." She'd placed a tiny, calloused hand upon the bark of his trunk. There was a spark that lit between the two. Another wish was being made.

"Please, watch over them."

And so he did. Years turned into decades. The last time he saw Chiharu she was an aging woman. The youthful face had molded into hardened lines. Battle scars littered her form and a deep, dark loathing betrayed her gaze. However the moment her azure eyes locked onto his towering height a small, true smile spread across her lips.

"You've gotten so big." She sat upon one of his upturned roots. Chiharu's wrinkled hand gently brushed over the wood. "You know, even though you're stuck here you just keep growing. You keep surpassing everyone's expectations." She sighed, "Unlike me. You keep pushing. I wonder, when did I give up?"

"Did you know that Hotaru died?" The information dropped. He had not known. He couldn't see, feel or touch the way most would. But he could hear. Had the miko's death taken place away from his range of hearing?

"She was called into battle. The youkai have been running rampant as of late." Azure eyes grew dull as withered hands brushed the root. "She'd managed to wipe out a few of their strongest but there were so many." Her hands stopped moving.

"Out of the massacre only a small handful of demons survived and a single miko. They called her Midoriko." Chiharu leaned her head against the bark of the tree. "That was twenty years ago. Midoriko had just been a child then but they said her powers were something to behold. A prodigy of humankind if you will."

Chiharu slowly stood from her perch. She turned around as her black and grey-wisped hair flowed freely with the forest's afternoon breeze. "The youkai are attacking once more. I've been called in this time. Midoriko's supposed to be there as well. They say she's gotten a lot stronger. The villagers are confident that she'll be able to defeat all the youkai without help." The woman's face became pained. "I'm afraid to say that I don't share their opinion." With palms forward, she placed her hands upon the trunk of the tree. Moving forward she leaned her head against the cool bark as well. "Please hear my last wish before I go. Protect the villagers from harm. They deserve no less for their troubles. Grow big and strong and save all those you can. There is power in you that is beyond comprehension."

He never saw her again but the strength she passed onto him from that last wish caused a large growth spurt. Within two decades time he easily grew to tower over the other trees in the forest. Villagers often ventured deep into the darkness to cast their own prayers upon the base of his trunk. It fed him and made him stronger. In place of a vague emptiness, a warmth began to grow. Decades became centuries and finally, from the wish of a single woman, he was granted the power to take on a physical form—becoming a land god in the process. Thus from the Goshinboku, the Land God of Divine Protection, Higurashi Ikui, had been born.

* * *

Kagome gaped at her sire. Was this all true?

Ikui smiled down at his offspring's confused expression. It was the same one his son and wife had worn as well. Although they easily accepted that information. It helped them understand Kagome's situation that much more. Had she not been his child then the likelihood of her adventures in the past ever occurring would be minimal to none. After all, the well had been carved from the branches of his own tree. Only one linked personally to him would be allowed to pass through.

"So you already know how everything ends, don't you?" She inquired numbly. A small frown tinged his soft expression. His firstborn had always been a perceptive one. He nodded at her affirmatively.

"Though I cannot give you the answers you seek." Two azure pair of eyes locked onto one another. "I can only grant you this small bit of protection."

Kagome sighed, "Of course." It was not meant to be harsh but she still felt exasperated. "So what are we to do now? I can't go back there like this." Her face darkened. Even if her memories weren't complete she knew that going back to the Feudal Era would be dangerous. Whatever ailment had plagued Inuyasha was likely to still be running rampant. She hadn't the strength or power to hold him off if he was still not in his right state of mind. Not only that but her soul was in pieces. The dull throbs of pain served as a constant reminder of that.

Ikui nodded at Tamaru. The male excused himself as he slid the shoji screen close behind him.

"That's precisely why I brought you here to Mount Kurama. The tengu that reside here and their Master Soujoubou has granted you permission to stay until your soul heals." He clasped his hands around his familiar and gently handed the nekomata over to Kagome. "Once your body heals you will be trained by their strongest. This way, you'll be more prepared to handle the threats that you will face in the Feudal Era." The teen plucked the purring cat from his arms. Why had she never seen this animal before? It seemed so comfortable around herself and her father. "Also, Kirara will be aiding you in this area. While you are here she is to stay by your side."

Kagome glanced up at her father, "Kirara?"

He nodded at her. "Yes, the nekomata you hold is my familiar. However while you are here in Mount Kurama she will serve your needs instead. Use her wisely but do not abuse her power." A small smirk tugged at his lips. "She is very picky about who she chooses to serve." The dark haired teen nodded numbly once more. The tiny cat butted her head against the miko's cheek. How strange.

A gentle knock came from the other side of the door.

"Master Soujoubou would like an audience with Master Higurashi and his daughter." Ikui sighed, noting the lack of official title for his daughter. Such were the ways of the tengu he supposed. Though he doubted that it'd be long before Kagome earned their respect. If there was one thing about his child that he was confident in, then it was her ability to earn the trust and respect of even the most frightening of enemies.

"We'll be there shortly." He commanded. Rising to his feet he offered Kagome his hand. "Now come, we must give our thanks to the Soujoubou for his kindness." She took his hand and slowly stood on unsteady feet. Ikui handed her a change of fresh clothes. She swiftly dressed in the white haori and forest green hakama. The first thing she noticed was how strangely it seemed to fit her. The fabric was loose in some parts but oddly tight in others. The Land God was quick to point out that it was due to the fact that the tengu were used to men being the only occupants of the mountain; as such their clothes would reflect that as well. A bead of sweat formed upon the miko's brow. Somehow that notion left her feeling nervous. Once she was fully dressed, the pair announced their intention to meet with the Soujoubou.

A feminine male with long silver hair and the brightest of cerulean eyes greeted them.

"My name is Suirou. Now if you'd please follow me Master Higurashi, I shall take you to our leader." His voice was soft but his eyes were trained solely on her father. Kagome forced herself not to huff at the rude display of manners. Somehow, she got the feeling that this would only get worse.

The teen was not surprised at the glaring eyes that followed her. Instead what shocked her was the male that stood guard by what she could only guess was the Soujoubou. He was tall, bulky and the scars upon his face expressed a life full of violence—much like the harsh hazel eyes that now focused upon her. The shock quickly melted into pride. She would not bow down. Chin held high, she approached her father's side and sat before the ethereal being in front of them.

The being was old even in youkai terms. A long, white beard cascaded down the front of his shirt while a long nose protruded from the curtain of hair. What separated him from the other tengu though were the golden wings upon his back. They were bright and glowed with power that she couldn't even imagine. The pair took a seat before the Soujoubou. Before the man had a chance to speak they bowed in unison and offered their sincerest of thanks. A pleased light entered the old man's eyes. Within the girl's face he saw a fire that was kindled in so few. Perhaps this had not been a mistake at all.

"Please raise your heads." Father and child did as commanded. "Now then, shall we discuss the intricacies of your stay here Miss Higurashi?"

Her eyes briefly met the tengu's from before. The towering man glowered at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was as if he were waiting for her to say the wrong thing! She snapped her attention back to the Soujoubou. Azure eyes lit with stubborn fire.

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Jirou/Kagome_

_**Albatross** _

**Chapter Six:**

Shippou tucked himself in Kaede's protective embrace. The woman hadn't released him the moment Inuyasha had turned. Golden eyes bled a deep scarlet as claws scraped against the powerful barrier that held him in place. The old miko eyed the hanyou warily. It'd been a good three days since he'd lost his sanity. Inuyasha had gained only a brief moment of lucidity and returned Kagome to her family safely before he reverted back again. Somewhere deep within she could tell that he was fighting to regain his sanity. Still, something was stirring this beast. The Tessaiga at his hip continued to glow, as if attempting to suppress the power emanating from the hanyou. So what was causing this change?

A dark eye narrowed as the silver-haired hanyou threw the full force of his shoulder into her barrier. It would only hold for a few days more. Soon the creature that inhabited Inuyasha's body would break free from its bindings. The old miko stared at the two jagged stripes on each side of his cheeks and matching set upon the bone of his wrists. It were almost as if he were a full demon now. Perhaps it was time to call in some help? Kaede was uncertain that she'd have the power to seal away the youkai blood that ran amok in his body.

With the fox kit still wrapped securely in her arms, she turned her attention to one of her strongest village men. He went by the name Seii and easily towered over the others of the village. Not only was Seii tall, but he was also the most powerful and well-built villagers. No one could compare to his stature. It had been Seii who'd managed to hold Inuyasha down long enough for Kaede to place a barrier around him. Therefore, the age worn miko felt sure in her decision to send him off in search of much needed help.

"I need you to find the monk by the name Miroku." She started, covering Shippou's eyes as a splatter of the hanyou's blood sprayed across the light bubble of her barrier. He'd thrown himself against it so much that wounds had opened upon his shoulder and arms. Still, despite the pain Inuyasha kept fighting against her strength as if he'd never been injured. She did not take her good eye off of him as she spoke the next sentence. "He's a well renown monk who might have the power to reign in Inuyasha."

"Can he be trusted?" The all too suspicious man queried. His dark eyes darted towards said hanyou's feral appearance. Silver fangs glimmered in the faint moonlight. Shippou whimpered as the half-dog let loose a blood curdling inhuman snarl.

"Trustworthy or not, he's our only hope."

Serrated, glass-like claws scraped noisily with each swipe of a hand. Such words had never been more true.

* * *

Kagome threw her back upon the modest futon. Her father had left shortly after the meeting with the Soujoubou. He'd sent Kirara off to do a few rounds around the mountain, ensuring that it was free of evil spirits and youkai. Since then she'd been ordered by Tamaru to remain in bed for the next few days. He said that he wanted to be completely sure that her body was healed before allowing her to partake in any form of training. He also mentioned that it had something to do with the stress affecting her negatively. The teen grunted in dissatisfaction. She could just see that bulky Jirou's arrogant smirk at her weakness.

He'd become her shadow in the short time she'd been here. Having been given the _high honor_ of protecting her, Jirou made his stance on her lack of physical and mental strength well known. The quips he threw her way were meant to hurt and send her running back home. Much to the crow's dismay, it'd only made her all the more stubborn about remaining upon this mountain.

The memory of Urasue's withered hand grasping her arm slithered itself into the back of Kagome's mind. Azure eyes narrowed at the now familiar wooden ceiling above. The bruise from the witch's grip was still there. Although it didn't hurt, a light yellow mark marred the skin where she'd touched her. The ugly contusion served as a stark reminder of why she needed to stay. Even before the incident with Inuyasha, the miko was convinced that she was in dire need of training. There had already been several attempted kidnappings, many more near deaths and not to mention the occasional threat of a lost limb. This merely served as the straw that broke the figurative camel's back. She _needed_ to be here.

While uncouth, she _knew_ that Jirou was strong. He could teach her how to become just as powerful as he was. To do that, she'd need to become a willing student. Kagome's face pulled into a scowl. That wasn't a thought she really wished to entertain. She'd prefer to take lessons from the aloof Suirou. The silver haired tengu was calm and collected. He never looked her in the eye directly but he did usually find subtle ways of answering her questions without addressing her directly. Such behavior was tiresome at first but Kagome digressed that much of how they acted was due to their upbringing. After much pestering, she managed to get a bit of their background from the otherwise kind tengu.

Suirou feared becoming one of the 'fallen', a race of tengu that fell to temptations such as lust and greed. They had forsaken their right to remain upon the holy ground of Mount Kurama after they'd sinned. So they were forced to enter into the Mundane World, as the other tengu had called it. They would never be permitted to return to their home and brethren. They would have to live their lives as outcasts. Kagome understood that fear. It all made much more sense to her. All the glares, trembling males and fearful whispers behind her back began to fall into place. She was an outsider here. This was not a place that she could call home, but she could adjust and overcome.

As it stood, only Master Soujoubou, Jirou and Tamaru would look her directly in the eyes. Jirou often tried to pick fights with her and remind her of her weaknesses. Which, again, egged on an argument and a desire to prove his assumptions about the female gender wrong. While Tamaru merely treated her as he would another patient. It did not matter to him whether she was a male or female; to him she was just another person that was in need of medical help. So he offered that service to her. A mutual respect began to bud between them.

A rough knock came from the shoji screen, "Get ready. Dinner will take place in the main hall soon." Jirou's deep baritone ordered with a pinch of distaste.

Kagome didn't respond. She found that no response often garnered a harsher reaction from him than a sarcastic one. It was a sign of disrespect and he loathed being disrespected. A tiny quirk pulled at her lips. Well he'd just have to get used to it because until he earned her respect, she'd give him none.

There was a long silence on the other end as well. It seemed as if he was uncertain of which path to take. Confront her and create another argument while risking being late for the dinner, or simply accept that she would not speak to him and wait until she finished preparing for dinner. Jirou ended up choosing neither.

"I will return in five minutes to escort you. Dress appropriately, this will be the first day that you will be officially presented to the other tengu. Do not disappoint." A heavy thudding of his footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

Kagome took a deep breath of relief.

How strange. That was the first time he'd actively avoided an argument. The jerk really seemed to get off on demeaning her. So to not partake in such a favored pastime, he must truly be concerned.

"I really ought to wear something scandalous just to tick him off." The teen scoffed before her expression softened. "Though, I don't think that'd be a smart idea. Pissing off a mountain full of tengu isn't exactly a productive activity for the longevity of my lifespan." With that thought aside, her hand brushed the clothing given to her from before. It was a simple yet traditional outfit. It almost seemed to fit in the Feudal Era more than the time period she was in now. Slipping on the haori, the dark-haired woman tied it tightly at the waist. The fabric tended to slip and as such she needed to secure it more tightly than she normally would have. Tamaru had stated that he could have one of their more skilled tailors fix the outfit for her, but until then ill-fitting clothing would have to do.

"Are you decent?" An all too familiar voice inquired from the other side of the shoji screen. It held a certain disdain in its tone that only Jirou could possess.

"I'm dressed. You may enter." Kagome answered politely. The screen snapped back, revealing an even more irritated tengu than before. She quirked a dark-colored brow at him. "Is something the matter?" Although the question was an inclination of concern, her voice held the same amount of disdain as his did. The man's face swiftly changed into that of a scowl.

"Follow behind me. Sit where I tell you to and do no speak unless you're spoken to directly. Do these things and all will be well." Jirou stated matter of factly. The air of superiority saturated the room. Azure eyes narrowed as the hair on the back of Kagome's neck rose from the not so subtle insult to her pride.

"I will do as I see fit. You needn't worry." Challenging him further, she stepped out into the corridor and began to make her way towards the sound of low, masculine chatter. It'd be no small matter finding her way through the labyrinth of this inner sanctum on her own. However she had confidence in herself to make it through _without_ Jirou's help and she was planning on doing just that.

Said crow glowered over at her but said nothing. As much as he wanted to scoff at her, insult her and teach her, her _true_ standing on this mountain he knew he could not. Master Soujoubou would hear nothing of it. Also, being responsible for the helpless girl, if he made her tardy on such an important day as her 'initiation' into their society then there'd be much hell to pay. Suirou would never let him hear the end of it either. The shame of failing in his duties towards her was far greater than the pride he'd feel demeaning her; as loathe as he was to admit it.

Hazel eyes watched with mild, sadistic amusement as the girl turned from one corner to the next. Her head would swivel to listen for the direction the sound of his fellow brethren were coming from. When following the noise alone would net her no results, she'd huff before stomping down a new and random direction.

Unable to stop himself, he let his first goad of the night slip.

"Having trouble?"

Kagome cast a blistering glare over her shoulder, "I'll find it on my own thank you very much! I don't need a babysitter."

"Not at this rate." Jirou stated flatly. It was true. They'd already gone full circle in a matter of five minutes. Now they had less than three to arrive. "You won't make it without my help." He watched as her fists clenched at her side. "You want to know why?" Ah, there it was again. The second goad. How many would it take to make her explode?

"Lemme guess, because you think that I'm a woman that I can't do anything without the help of a male." She whirled around and prodded his chest forcefully with a sharp poke of her index finger. "But you're wrong there. I _will_ find my way through this hell hole labyrinth you've created and I'll do it on my own." A small smirk spread across her lips, "Just like how I'll eventually defeat you." All of his amusement immediately died at the threat. This weak, frail human creature dared to insult him? How foolish.

"You defeat me? How can you when you cannot even defend yourself?" His hand snatched her arm where the witch's bruise lay and gripped it tightly. "I can easily snap your bones into two. I have more power in my hand than you have in your whole body. Do not forget that _woman_." He quickly released her. Jirou hadn't put enough of a grip on her as to mar her flesh even further, but just enough to make his point.

"I didn't say right now." Kagome clarified as she straightened her back. Azure eyes burned with fierce determination. "I said _eventually_. I'm not strong enough yet but one day I will be. I'll make sure of it." The heated whisper of her determination caused a small, unwanted spark of respect within the tengu. She was so small and so frail. Her skin had been soft and unbearably yielding to his harsh touch. Yet here this girl was, ready to do whatever it took to get stronger; even put herself through his training regiment. The small spark of respect was quickly subdued.

If there was one thing Jirou was good at, then it was determining the strength of his opponent. He would treat this woman no different. Come tomorrow, he'd learn just how powerful she truly was.

"Ah! Here we go!" Kagome perked up as they rounded the final corridor, officially leaving the inner sanctum. Hazel eyes watched in guarded curiosity as his new charge found her way to the rest of their civilization by herself, just as she had promised; and not a moment to spare either. The dark haired teen shot him a smug smile. Not one to have his pride demolished, he not so gently pushed his way in front and slid open the doors leading to the dining hall. A hushing silence overcame the crowd. Several rows of tables stood lined up in perfect unison. Crowds of winged men sat in small crows of three or four, with an occasional group of six or seven jostling towards the aisle seats flanking either side.

Quietly, the miko followed her bodyguard to the frontal most table. It was a large, rectangular one that could seat upwards of twelve people. So far only six were seated at the end closest to the wall. They were all dressed similarly to her self-proclaimed babysitter, but their clothing spoke of high status with the decorations adorning their haori. She blinked, how curious. Apparently there might be a hierarchy here as well. Just how far back in time was this culture?

Jirou offered her the seat second from the aisle while he took the one next to her. The girl's back faced the crowd as she stared up at the black curtain that blocked the Soujoubou from view. The young woman knew that he was in there. She could feel it. A dull throb returned to the pit of her being and she fought not to wince in front of Jirou. The sounds of heavy footsteps and low, restless chatter resonated from behind the pair. Seconds passed before the pain subsided. Kagome let loose a small sigh that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She shot a uncertain glare at her 'companion'. He had his eyes closed and a pair of black wings folded easily over his back. The bastard was ignoring her. Kagome scowled at him but chose not to say anything. It would appear she'd be on her own from this point forward.

"How are you feeling today?" Tamaru's gentle baritone inquired from behind her. The teen swiveled around to gape at the healer. When had he gotten there? Had she been that distracted to not notice him? Well there went all of her previous bravado.

"I'm fine, thank you Tamaru…" Kagome paused as she noticed his small wince of discomfort. This was her first time addressing him directly in front of others. Had she done something wrong? "Was that not correct?" She glanced between him and Jirou. "Is there a specific honorific I should be using?" This time she truly was asking out of curiosity. If they had a certain way they preferred to be addressed, then she'd like to use it.

Tamaru opened his mouth to explain but Jirou beat him to it, "We are all born of the same cloth. As such we refer to each other as brothers. You were not born upon this mountain therefore you may not be permitted to use such an honorific." Kagome's jaw clenched in irritation. Well that explained a lot.

"Thanks, that answers everything for me." She didn't stop the sarcasm from drenching her sugary sweet voice. "Now I know how I should answer to almost everyone. So what about you? Should I call you 'milord' now? After all you seem to think that the world revolves around you just like a daimyou." Tamaru slapped a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. For a brief moment she thought she heard an elegant snicker from Suirou. Several other tengu sucked in a breath of fearful shock, waiting to see what the rather temperamental man would do.

"Show your respect!" Jirou began, the black feathers of his wings ruffling from the insult. However he was cut off from continuing his rant by the Soujoubou's hearty laugh.

"Calm yourself child, she does indeed have a very valid question." The curtains rose and the elder youkai was revealed sitting at the center of his own, rounded table. "For now, you have no need to use any honorific. We may not be your family but we will welcome you with open arms." She doubted that last bit from the momentary gasp of the audience. "You may travel freely about our grounds but only if you have a guard by your side at all times." The translation was spelled out in large, bold lettering: Jirou. The teen's expression soured. Great, now she'd never get away from him. Said male shot her a prideful glare. "Although the two of you must make an effort to get along." The older male clapped his hands together, "Now, let's begin our fest shall we? There's been enough theatrics for one evening." Bowl after bowl of soup was brought out on modest trays. Two of which were set before the quarreling pair.

Them? Get along? Not a chance. As they ate the human and youkai subtly leaned as far away from each other as they couldn't without drawing the attention of the other tengu. His wings would occasionally flex and purposely knock against her bowl. The fine miso soup would tilted to the far edge, threatening to flee from the object completely, before he'd retract his otherworldly appendages. He managed to do it three times before she retaliated. With a swift, casual stretch she kicked the side of his leg with her foot; his spoon clattered into his own bowl. And thus their rivalry was born.

Much to the shock and amusement to their fellow spectators, Jirou and Kagome engaged in a battle of wills throughout the duration of the dinner. A bowl knock here, a leg kick there, even an occasional hair pull (which Kagome did not do under the disguise of seeing a flea upon his head. No, indeed she did not).

If she hadn't made a bad enough impression yet, she was sure to make an even worse one the following day.

Kagome smirked smugly as she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder; the black strands harmlessly slapping her guard in the face. Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at the rebellious teenager.

"Tomorrow, we begin training." She said with such finality that he couldn't help but agree. He needed something to take his stress out on, and teaching this whelp of a girl her place would be a good way to start. He brought a cup of tea to his lips and gently blew on the steaming contents. With as much fire as she'd shown today, he only hoped that she would provide an even more entertaining display when he got serious. Seeing his charge casually wrap her hair over her knuckles before allowing the strands to drop uselessly through her fingers, he wasn't entirely sure. He supposed he'd find out tomorrow. A dark smirk spread across his lips. He _would_ find out the true depths of her strength and weaknesses. He'd make damn sure of it.

Jirou sipped at his tea but quickly found that in his moment of disregard, it'd been switched with her cup that was now filled with the remnants of her miso soup. His brow twitched. Damn it all. In just that one second, the tengu digressed that she was faster than he'd given her credit for. The notion stuck with him. He'd underestimated her. Dark eyes narrowed with determination; tomorrow would be different. He was certain of it.


End file.
